dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Outer Space Battle
バトル |romaji = Uchū-kūkan Batoru |translated title = Outer Space Battle |release = June 20, 2019 |engrelease = June 20, 2019 |saga = Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga |episode = |previous = Moro's Wish |next = Great Escape }} バトル|Uchū-kūkan Batoru}} is the 49th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary With Moro continuing to draw energy from the people and the planet of New Namek, Merus, Jaco and Esca escape aboard a Galactic Patrol Spaceship. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue state along with the Grand Supreme Kai appear at Moro's location on the edge of Namek's atmosphere and charge at him all together but end up striking an after image. Upon trying and failing again, they realise that Moro's real body isn't there and wonder where he is absorbing the energy from. The Grand Supreme Kai spots him nearby and when Goku again tries to charge him, Vegeta stops him saying that Saiyans are unable to survive in the vacuum of space. The Grand Supreme Kai heads off to face Moro alone but is unable to cause Moro any problems as he is easily blocks and counters all of his attacks. Moro hits him hard enough to send the Supreme Kai further into deep space where Goku and Vegeta become unable to see what is going on. At the same time, Merus is informed by Irico that Moro and the Supreme Kai have left Namek's orbit and decide to first attend Goku and Vegeta. The Grand Supreme Kai pursues Moro through space, launching a large energy attack to throw at his opponent only for him to be tricked when Moro swallows the blast whole, becoming ever more stronger and proceeds to slam the Kai hard into a nearby asteroid. He claims that the Kai's abilities will no longer trouble him now that he has surpassed his power. However the Grand Supreme Kai stands and orders Moro to return to the Galactic Prison or else he will seal off his magic again. Moro calls his bluff knowing that he lacks the God power that he once had and is unable to launch the attack. Merus in his spaceship pulls up alongside Goku and Vegeta and they board the ship. Merus tells the two Saiyans that he believes the Grand Supreme Kai can not perform the Kai Kai Matoru due to Buu having split in the past between his good and evil halves. He surmises that the God power that the Kai once held instead was passed over to the evil half of Buu instead. Elsewhere the Grand Supreme Kai continues to put up a valiant effort against Moro but is far outmatched by his opponent. The Kai see's a vision of the past when Goku defeated Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb and realises that when he was killed, his power disappeared along with it. Back aboard Merus' ship, Vegeta realises that the only way to go about their task now is just through sheer brute force rather than tricks just as the ship reaches the destination of Moro. Merus asks the Saiyans if they can assure him that they are more powerful than Moro and Vegeta responds by saying that they are and that aside from his magic, they are the stronger fighters with a single Super Saiyan Blue at full power being enough to handle him. Merus puts on a space suit and vows to drag Moro back to Namek. Merus saves the Grand Supreme Kai from a finishing blow and joins his side, asking if he is capable of using the Kai Kai technique. The Kai confirms that he can and Merus proceeds to distract Moro with his weapon before blinding his sight briefly by using the jet boosters in his boots, giving the Kai the opportunity to grab a hold of Moro and teleport him back to Namek where Goku and Vegeta are there waiting for him. Moro appears to brag over the energy that was still left on the planet for him to feast on. When Vegeta tells him that he is about to destroy him, Moro laughs telling them that they have forgotten about his third wish. Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Good Buu *Grand Supreme Kai *Jaco *Merus *Irico *Esca *Moro Locations *New Namek Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Good Buu (Grand Supreme Kai) vs. Moro *Good Buu (Grand Supreme Kai) vs. Moro *Merus vs. Moro Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 49 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters